


May I?

by radeecal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Ultron, Angst, Captain America Civil War - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, The Avengers - Freeform, The Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, wanda maximoff/vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radeecal/pseuds/radeecal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After training,  Wanda Maximoff sits looking at the sunset, with one thought on her mind; her brother. Comfort would be the last thing Vision could have thought of doing when he was called to take her back to the tower.</p><p>Takes place after, Avengers: Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I?

The Avengers compound was silent, it all seemed like there wasn't a soul for miles, except for Wanda Maximoff, who sat next to the large wall windows. She only looked out into the green field, and glanced at the setting sun.

She only sat, no technology, no words, only herself and her mind.

Wanda moved her own fingers, to emanate a red energy that glowed in the surging darkness, at which the sun was setting now.

She laughed at her own thoughts, the only image on her mind was his brother.

‘Pietro’ She thought. 

“Pietro…” She cried, tears rolling across her cheeks, droplets clashing with the red leather jacket she was wearing.

It had been three weeks since the incident in Sokovia, since his brother gave his own life for a child, for Clint. She was proud of him, Pietro had become a hero.

There was now a picture of him in the Avengers compound, which was titled at the bottom. It read 'Fallen Avenger'.

“I miss you so much brother.” She said, still weeping.

It was all silent until a voice came from the darkness, a proper voice, coming from a tall synthezoid that stood at the other end of the room.

“May I ask, why you remain here by yourself?”

The small woman wiped off the tears that ran down her face, the weakness that she was showing. She missed her brother dearly, and now this synthezoid stood in the other side of the room, questioning her choices.

“What are you doing here?” The Sokovian asked.

“I was sent to look for you, by Tony.” He answered.

She sniffled and wiped her nose with the edge of her jacket, it stayed silent for a few seconds, he only looked at her.

“I see that you are crying, are you alright?” The synthesoid asked.

“I am not alright.” She said, wiped her nose, and placed her palms upon her eyes.

Vision didn’t say anything, but either watched her with great concern.

“Are you going to tell everybody that I am weak, now?” She asked.

“Now, why would I do that?” 

He was a puzzle.

He took some steps forward, while keeping his hands in his pockets. He looked genuinely concerned and understanding for a synthezoid, Wanda began to raise suspicions.

She began to read his mind, and Vision closed his eyes. Vision knew when she read him, he could see her in his systems, which Vision could access any time. 

He saw her there, standing like a ghost, he smiled, “Miss Maximoff, if you don’t mind, I would rather you be outside of my head.” He said.

Wanda raised her hand to her lips, “H-How do you-?” She said, before being cut off by him.

“I can see you in there, Miss Maximoff.” He said, causing the Sokovian to feel a discomfort in her stomach.

She wiped off the remaining stains of black makeup on her pale face.

It was silent, in the darkened room.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you feel so upset?” He asked her.

“I miss my brother, he was the only one left in my family.”

“Don’t you have us, now?”

“Family is family, I do not know if you understand that.” She said.

“I do. I know I don’t have one either , but the Avengers are the closest thing to one, even more than I could have asked for.” He said.

She watched him up and down, his tall figure and the green sweater that complemented his red skin.

“I can’t understand how loss feels like, but in my calculations, the pain of loss is cured by the feeling that they are in a better place, or by physical comfort, or even food.” Vision said.

He was right, Wanda knew this, things happen and we have to leave them in the past, the Avengers were like a family, and although they had issues, they always finished back together.

“Any feedback?” He asked.

“You are right, he is in a better place, I guess I did not realize that before.” Wanda said.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked genuinely.

“Yes.” She said, nodding as she did so.

He walked up to her sitting form, and put out a hand for her to stand up, she took it. Her hand felt soft and warm in his.

Vision began to feel something new, it began in his stomach, and surged up to his chest, it was warm, and it felt like a hole was surging in him. He placed a hand to his chest, but he couldn’t concern about that now, he was only worried about her.

Vision watched her face, and as soon as she looked down, one more tear came out, he was very close to her, so he placed a hand on her cheek, and wiped the tear away, he did it involuntarily, as if everything in his systems told him to.

They looked at each other for a few moments, while they were inches apart.

But merely seconds afterwards they both stepped back at the same time, Wanda pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and Vision placed his hands in his pockets.

Vision cleared his throat, “May I escort you to the Stark Tower?” 

“Yes,” And she nodded.

He began to walk out to open the door, but stopped once Wanda placed a hand on his shoulder, and turned him around.

“Thank you,” She hugged him.  
Vision was astounded, the feeling of the hole in his chest began to grow bigger and bigger while he held the short woman in his arms.

She hugged him, far longer than she should have.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work, but feel free to leave a comment critiquing my work, or a Kudos! :) Have a nice day


End file.
